Thoughts of Fujiwara Takumi
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: Takumi is thinking about a certain Takahashi brother. Feelings are Yaoi so you have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** _Initial D does not belong to me. I am just borrowing them for a bit and returning them. However, the plot is my own so please don't try to take it and if I am mistaken about something please don't sue me. I am a poor writer that only can survive on a one-dollar snickers bar._

**Author Note:** _Okay this is my first try on Initial D the reason why I wrote a slash is because most of scenes have Yaoi in it. Which in my opinion is rather funny to say the least, if you are not into this sort of thing you have the option of not reading it._ _Also the title of this song I don't really know if it was one of the songs in the series. Just to let you know this. In addition, this fic was by me He-chan my co-author was somewhat busy so she couldn't write much lately. Nevertheless, I decided to submit this fic into both of our accounts and all. So please enjoy yourselves. _

**Warning:** _This is a Male/Male relationship if you want you can call it slash. _

**Relationship:** _TR (Takahashi Ryousuke)/FT (Fujiwara Takumi)_

**Rating:** PG-13

Thoughts of Fujiwara Takumi

By He-chan

I was never one to expression feelings in front of others. Sure there were times I got angry and pounded someone in or either try to get revenge on them. I was never comfortable in doing much in high school. I suppose you can say that I am my father's son he was also one to never express much feelings too. After my mother died when I was small, he grew more distant then ever. I rather miss their laughter together, however as I grew up dad needed me to work a bit in order to deliver the tofu.

I never did realize why he wanted me to do it until now. _He wanted me to be a good racer. _Through all sorts of weathers on the Akina's road, I had to learn how to be good at driving especially when driving tofu around. You can say I had a few mishaps at my beginning but I got good enough to make the delivers.

At my senior year things started to change in my life, my father told me that I had to go out to drive, and if I win, he would give me a full tank of gas. You can say I am low maintenance but I did promise Mogi that I would take her to the beach and I never do break my promise. Especially to my friends, some people assume that I am in love with Mogi or that we are a couple.

I guess it was partly my fault that they assume this since I never did denied and that I basically punched out a punk for saying disgusting stuff about her. However I do notice that she has a large crush on me, and this makes me wonder about her more.

During the beginning of my first race, I noticed the guy that I was going to race and that yellow car. I was never one whom knew what car is what after all I wasn't interested in it. Turns out the guy I was going to race is Takahashi Keisuke, many people seem to idolize this guy. However, it wasn't he that caught my attention later on in things no it was the taller darker man next to him. I think Iketani told me that he was called Takahashi Ryousuke and there was something about him that made my insides flutter.

I suppose you can say that is when I fell for him, but it rather surprised me one day when I was working at the GS short for Gas Station. Which is my part time job a deliverer came with roses and a note. Looking at the note, I felt shocked that it was from Takahashi Ryousuke asking me to race him. Though the words in the note shocked me a bit making me think there was more to it then meets the eye.

As the months, past and when I finally beaten Takahashi Ryousuke in one race I felt rather awed in his presences. He was good and me, I used a trick to out smart this guy the White Comet of Akagi. I suppose after this initial meeting I was sort of hooked on the guy with his words that there were other places out there. It changed my life even more I started to go out more into the world learning how to drive against the best. These people in my opinion are great and wonderful. Never had I met someone like them, before and I hope that I can get better to meet more of them.

However I suppose my main motive is that I meet the expectations of Takahashi Ryousuke after all I don't want to taint his name since I did beat him and it would be ashamed if I lost to some punk. I suppose that is when I started to notice that I felt deeper for the White Comet of Akagi then I ever possibly thought.

I hope that one day he would reciprocate my feeling but until then I'll just get better at driving to stay up with the best and to not stain the one I loves reputation.

The End


End file.
